Show Me Your Love
by WolframLover09
Summary: Fuji has had a crush on Eiji for a long time but doesn't want Eiji to know about it. Eiji, on the other hand, is in love with Fuji. He is all Eiji thinks about. Will one of them confess their love for the other? Rated T for now...will soon be rated M.
1. Little Preview

Fuji laid on his bed one day, reading his book. Soon his cell rang. He got up and looked at his phone. It was his best friend, Kikumaru Eiji. He smiled and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Fujiko~ what's up?" Eiji said sounding happy as usual.

"I'm just laying on my bed reading, why do you want to do something?" He asked as he put his book away.

"Yes!! U-Uh I mean are your parents home?" Eiji asked eagerly.

"No, they're out. They took a weekend trip by themselves."

"Oh~ may I come over now?"

The brunette smiled and said calmly and warmly into the phone. "Yes you may."

* * *

**-End-**

**This is only a little "preview", I guess, of what my new story is going to be like. If I get good reviews of this then I will continue it.**

**News of my other stories!!! I will update them, eventually. I haven't been that into Prince of Tennis…I'm more into Kuroshitsuji. X3**

**My favorite character is Grell! XD Then it would probably be Undertaker or Sebastian. XO**

**Anyways please review if you would want me to write more on this or I will throw it away and never speak of it again. XP**


	2. The Official First Chapter of this Story

Fuji was laying on his bed one day, reading his book. Soon his cell rang. He got up and looked at his phone. It was his best friend, Kikumaru Eiji. He smiled and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Fujiko~ what's up?" Eiji said sounding happy as usual.

"I'm just laying on my bed reading, why do you want to do something?" He asked as he put his book away.

"Yes! U-Uh I mean are your parents' home?" Eiji asked eagerly.

"No, they're out. They took a weekend trip by themselves."

"Oh~ may I come over now?"

The brunette smiled and said calmly and warmly into the phone. "Yes you may."

_*~ CONTINUED~*_

As minutes were passing, by Fuji got a little bit nervous. He started pacing back and forth in his pajamas. It was 7:30 at night._ "Oh god, why am I nervous? He has come over before, so why now?"_ He thought to himself.

He started looking around his (almost) spotless room. "Oh, no! There's dust on my desk!" Then he looked at his floor and started putting away his clothes he wore that day. "Gah! My clothes are on the floor! He'll think I am a pig! Wait, no he won't…it is Eiji…" He started to chuckle. "Ah, love can do crazy things to the heart and mind…"

Ding dong!

"Okay…here I go." The brunette walked at a medium pace to the door. Opened it and as soon as he did the red head tackled him.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuujiko~!" He yelled out.

Fuji caught him and they laid there on the floor, not moving. "Gosh, when is he going to get off me? Actually, I…don't want him to…" As Fuji was thinking to himself he started gripping the boy tighter, bringing him closer.

The smell of his best friend was getting to him. He smelled of sweets._ "Was he rolling around in candy?"_ Fuji got to thinking of other things too. If he smelled this good, would he also taste this good? So he began to lick Eiji's neck. One, just to taste him and two just to feel him squirm and react in his cute way.

"F-Fuji! That was…my neck." He said as he sat up.

A cold breeze came in and lifted the back of Eijis' shirt and made him shiver. His nipples started showing through his shirt.

"I-I'm going to close the door…" Eiji got up and did what he said he was going to do then he felt someone hug his waist from behind. "W-What…?"

"Eiji, tell me, what do you think of me?" Fuji asked in a quiet tone.

"W-well…I-" Eiji started to turn his face towards Fuji.

"No, don't look at me. Please…it is for…well let's just say it'll be for your own good." The tone of Fujis' voice made Kikumaru squirm a bit. He had a little chuckle to his sentence. The chuckle was a sort of plotting an evil event but also had this power over him that he did as he was told to do.

"I think of…Fujiko as my best friend…" Eiji blushed.

"…Best friend you say? Hmmm…am I more special to you than Oishi?" He said in a demanding tone.

He began to hold the boy closer as he started to talk. "W-well…I don't…kno-" he was cut off by a push to a wall and with lips pressed against his own.

Fuji took one of Eijis' hands and pinned it to a wall and his other hand had ahold of Eiji's face so he couldn't move away from the kiss. Eiji made a little yelp noise as he was losing oxygen. Fuji smirked in the kiss and pulled away slowly.

"Fu….ji…" He said panting while spit was connecting their two tongues. Fuji licked Eiji's lips and chin. "St-stop…"

Fuji paused for a moment and looked up at the taller boy. "What?" He got a little defensive. "Is it because I am not Oishi?"

"N-No Fu-." He got cut off again.

"Why can't you just be mine? All I want is you Eiji. I want to claim you mine. I want to leave markings all over your body and show them to everyone, proving that you are my property." Eiji stared at Fuji a bit shocked. "You don't love me back do you?" Fuji let him go and turned his back towards him. "Tell me the reason why you came here, Eiji. Also since we are being honest here, do you love playing around with my heart?" He said turning towards the boy.

Eiji was on the verge of crying. "Shusuke, you don't know anything, do you? Why do you think I always look at you when we are at practice? I look at you more than my double p-part…ner…" His voice started to shake. "Shusuke, I love you!" He said looking at the floor.

**-End-**

**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I lost all interest in writing stories. I went through a depression phase. I am all better now! So thank you for putting up with my horrible writing skills and hopefully I have improved. I have been going back and reading all my stories. I hope to finish them. In the mean time, enjoy this…story? Haha.**


	3. Chapter 2

"E-Eiji…" He said startled at the red heads words. Yuuta came rushing down stairs.

"What is all the noise?" Yuuta shouted with the phone in his hand. Fuji's eyes glared at the phone. "U-Uh…never mind…" Yuuta said as he ran up the stairs to get away from Fuji. He knew his older brother knew who was on the other line…Mizuki.

"One moment, Eiji", he said smiling and grabbing the other phone. "Oh dear brother I hope your rash is doing well. Should I come and put ointment on your butt?"

"SHUSUKE", Yuuta said on the phone as Mizuki was laughing on the other line.

Fuji hung up. "Sorry I had to embarrass Yuuta. He is doing a no-no right now." He said smiling innocently. Then he opened his eyes with a seme look to his face. "Eiji Kikumaru, come to my bedroom. We have to talk about this." He started to reach out for the boys hand but Eiji took his hand away.

"Fuji, why would you say such a thing? Saying I porously played with your heart. I-I have liked you for years. Not once have I ever thought to hurt you in anyway."

Fuji looked down, ashamed of what he said. "Eiji please listen. I was angry because I thought you knew about my feelings and never once said anything to me about them. The way you always look at me with that clueless look and your lips…your soft lips always opening to let that..."Fuji got closer to Eiji and looked up at him with demanding eyes. "That tongue of your slip out. Oh how long I have wanted to make your mouth mine. Your body…your everything….mine. I get so jealous, Eiji."

"J-Jealous…?" Eiji had blush covering his face. He felt Fujis warm breath on him. He sarted think dirty thoughts._ "Oh god, his eyes, voice, the look he's giving me…I want him to just take me. Fuji Take me please…! No wait I can't say that to him. Focus Eiji Kikumaru! This is an important con…versation…"_ He thought to himself. He could help but be distracted with his thoughts fantasizing the two of them in bed together.

Fuji smirked. "Oh, Eiji. I can read you like a book."

"W-What do you mean?"

Fuji brought the neko boys face closer down and whispered into his ear. "You want me to ravish your body. Make markings all over it. Correct?"

Eiji couldn't help but nod to the man's voice. The seductive tone he was using made his mind and heart go crazy.

"Too bad Yuuta is here though. Or shall I just take you right here and now and not worry about my younger brother walking in on us? Or your moans and voice calling my name?"

"N-No…we should…d-…do it later…."

Fuji looked down at the taller boys pants. "You sure?" He then lightly began to grope him which made Eiji's legs start to shake and make him lean up to a wall.

"Y-Yes…later." He moaned out.

Fuji let go of him and then smiled with his eyes closed. "So what did you come over here for?"

Eiji was completely overcome by lust for Fuji that he forgot what the reason was for. He then realized the face he was making. Mouth open with blush across his cheeks, sweat from being hot, and his hair sticking to his face._ "Oh no! I look like a slut probably!"_ He thought to himself.

Fuji couldn't help but laugh. He knew what Eiji was freaking out over. "Oh Eiji you are too cute for words."

"Nya?" Eiji questioned. "W-Well I better head back home. I-It's getting late…"

"Eiji…" He grabbed his hand. "Are we…"

"Fujiko…" Eiji said looking down. "Can we not talk about this anymore? I'm too confused for words right now." He looked at Fuji. "Tomorrow we will talk okay?" He smiled.

"Saa…" Fuji smiled. "I guess so." He kisses the taller boys cheek which made a blush appear yet again. "See you tomorrow then." He winked.

"Okay, Fujiko~!" Eiji smiled and walked out of the house.

**-End of Chapter Two-**

**So I have no idea where I am going with this story. All I know is that there is going to be some drama in the next chapter. Here's a hint….Eiji doesn't come to school like he was supposed to. Why? Find out in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

The next day arrived. Fuji woke up and looked at his phone and seen there was a text from his cute redhead friend. It said "Don't worry, I will come to school today. We can talk about…us. So uh yeah I…love you Fujiko. Talk to you later! 3"

"Oh Eiji~!" He texted the boy back saying "Now now…what do we have here? We haven't even talked about us dating and you're saying you love me? Well Eiji, I love you too. Talk to you at school. And I want us to be honest when we talk to. No holding back anything. Or shall I have to read your mind again like last night?" He sent the text. He was trying to make the mood lighten up.

As Fuji was getting ready he kept glancing over to his phone. Nothing. No text._ "Usually he text's me back right away. I must be just over thinking."_ He thought to himself as he brushed his teeth.

He put on his clothes and combed his hair. Looked at his phone and…nothing. He must of just forgot his phone.

He got to school and noticed that everyone was whispering to each other and then he heard his name being called. It was by Oishi.

"Fuji! Did you hear?"

"N-No…"

"Eiji got into an accident on his way to school!"

Fuji's heart sunk. Why was he feeling this way? He never felt this way before and just out of no where he felt a touch on his shoulder.

"Fuji-san, are you okay? You look like you seen a ghost." Taka asked.

"Please tell me what hospital he is in. Please!"

Tezuka walked toward them. "Kikumaru will be fine. Remember we all have our double training match with each other today. Since Kikumaru is absent Fuji and Oishi will be paired up together in replacement of Kikumaru."

"Hai." Oishi nodded.

Fuji looked at the ground. He didn't want to play tennis now. He wanted to run to his loved one and care for him._ "Damn that Tezuka."_ He thought.

* * *

Fuji hasn't been focusing at all. All day he has been looking up at the sky. Thinking about Eiji.

"Watch out Fuji!"

"Hm?" Fuji turned and a ball hit him right under the eye hard. He sat there holding his eye.

Everyone came up to Fuji asking if he was alright. Fuji got up and walked away from everyone. He walked into the locker room and sat down.

"Damn it. Damn it to hell!" Fuji shouted. He started undressing and putting on his uniform. He didn't care about the pain on his face. He called his mom asking her to pick him up now and take him to the hospital and she agreed to it. Before any of the players could get aid to Fuji he was gone.

Fuji got into the car with his mom and she took him to the hospital. While on the way there she asked about his eye.

"Nothing, just take me to see Eiji."

As soon as they got there he quickly got out of the car telling his mom to leave. He ran inside and went to the lady and asked to see Eiji.

"I need to check to see if you are on the list…what is your name?"

"Fuji Shusuke."

"…Yep you are on the list. He is in room 231"

"Thank you…" He said and walked quickly to Eiji's room and walked in and found his mom there holding her sons hand.

"You must be Fuji."

"Y-Yes that is me."

She got up and smacked him across the face. "Because of you he is in the hospital!"

"W-What are you…"

"He was texting you and walked into the road and got ran over! Also I red the text you sent him. Pervert!"

The doctor came in. "Ma'am I must ask you to leave the room and calm down."

"Fine!" She walked out.

Fuji went over to Eiji's bed. He stared at the broken redhead. He had a cast on his left leg. He wasn't seriously injured, just a broken leg and a few scrapes on his back and right arm. He bent down on his knees and held the boys hand tightly. He started to tear up a bit.

Then he felt a light touch on his head. He looked up and it was Eiji, awake. "E-Eiji…"

"Sorry I didn't make it to school Fu-" He was interrupted with a kiss on the lips. He started to slowly close his eyes then Fuji pulled away.

"Eiji I thought I lost you…I thought you were seriously hurt. No one told me your condition…" He said in a shaky voice.

"Shusuke…"

Fuji's eyes widened. He loved it when his name came out of those lips.

"Shusuke…close the door. Let's talk." He smiled.

Fuji nodded and got up, closed the door, and sat in the chair next to Kikumaru's bed.

"Eiji…"

"Shusuke…"

"Eiji, will you be my boyfriend?"

Eiji smiled and patted neck to him for Fuji to sit down. Fuji got up and sat by him. Eiji hugged his seme tightly. "Yes I will."

Fuji smiled and grabbed Eiji's face and slowly they began to kiss. The kiss was innocent and there was no battling between them. Fuji got on top of Eiji and began to kiss his neck.

"Fujiko not here~" Eiji moaned out lightly.

"Why not? We are alone aren't we?"

"Y-Yes but what if…someone walks in?"

"They won't."

"Fujiko…I want it to be special…please not here." He said to Fuji.

Fuji wasn't pleased but he listened and understood what he meant. So he got off.

"Do you know when you'll be released, Honey?"

"I recall the doctor saying tomorrow noontime."

"I will skip school then."

"Fujiko!" Eiji said with pouty lips.

"Eiji, don't act cute or I might just take you now." He said with a smile.

Eiji gulped and sat there with a normal face. "Fine, skip school tomorrow. But only this once!"

Fuji nodded and kissed the boys' lips.

**-End of Chapter 3-**

**So yeah…I hope you like how the story is going so far!**


End file.
